Good Life Shikatema
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: inspired by the song "good life" by OneRepublic.. click on chapter 2 on this page to end the full story
1. Chapter 1

after having sex..

"you can't do that!! But you're a Jounin!". Shikamaru is screaming shockedly

"Right then!". Temari answer it and then nods

"you left suna and came here without notice?!". Shikamaru scream again angrily.

"I just wanted you to comfort me". Temari answered with pitty expression.

until Shikamaru is really getting into unexplainable mood like he's going crazy shouting and then don't know what to do right behind Temari until Temari start to stand.

"where are you going?". Shikamaru shouted looking at Temari's back.

"I'm going to take a bath to let you decide on your own". Temari say's looking softly hiding emotion until Shikamaru stopped her hugging her at the back. "Let's go together, Temari". and he kissed her on the cheeks.

While They are taking a bath.

Temari is still controlling her tears to fall. "face back Shikamaru, I'm just going to rub your back a soup.".

until when Shikamaru turned back and Temari started to clean his back with the soup while the shower is flowing over them. Temari's tears started to fall throughly.

Suddenly Shikamaru slowly feeling the rubbing of soup in his back kinda slow with a wierd direction of it on how it was rubbed. until he slowly faced on Temari and saw Temari really is crying.

"Shikamaru, I can't control it. sorry if I cry infront of you again".

Shikamaru slowly hugged Temari while the shower still flowing over them.

"Temari, even you don't like it. I have to return you to your brothers. for your on good Temari".

Temari hugged Shikamaru soo hard. "please, I love you! don't let them, pleaseee..... I love you!". and her tears started to fall like the shower and then she started to kiss Shikamaru.

Until then, the scene turns into the big gate of Konoha.

it's 5:00 am were the sun hasn't shine. outside of Konoha gate was 11 suna anbu's with Gaara and Kankuro in the middle. while in the other side was only Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi with the elders. keeping the meeting secretly to be away from gossips.

until Temari and Shikamaru came and the wind blows slowly. the two were holding hands and don't know what to do. slowly coming between the circle. until they stand with their right direction.

Gaara is staring meanly to the two, same as Kankuro like he wanna kill Shikamaru with his stare. Tsunade just close her eyes for what she sees between Gaara and Kankuro.

until Shikamaru started to talk "Temari, go with them. dont worry, I love you and I will never ever let you...". and he faced to Temari and Temari started to cry again.

when Temari start to step within 5 step away from him. then her tears started to fall soooo fast and her hearts started to burn and he feels soooo depth being away with Shikamaru slowly. until suddenly she surprisedly return to Shikamaru running fast and hugged Shikamaru sooo tight like no one can separate them. and she started to cry "Shikamaru! I love you! I love you! I will not come with them, we should be together. no one can separate us. till death do us apart! I can't! please, I can't leave you!". Shikamaru started to close her eyes while Temari is hugging her crying and he call Gaara "you can take her now. sorry Temari. this is only for your good. I love you and I won't let your dream be destroyed. you have a quite big name in suna. so go with them. dont worry, I'll visit you there if time comes again".

The suna people take over Temari and Temari started to scream Shikamaru's name while they are getting away. until they let Temari drink something and Temari get on sleep. and Shikamaru look back and slowly getting away from them since he can't really get on reality that he gave back Temari on them. until the suna people go farther from the village. and Temari is fading slowly in the eye of Shikamaru.

"Nice choice Shikamaru". Tsunade says smiling.

"yeah!". Shikamaru answered with agony facing back to Tsunade Crying secretly and then started to walk away from the three.

when Shikamaru get back to his room. he kinda feel confuse of his decision and started to lie on his bed.

"why do I give her to them". he asked himself, and then change his position to the left.

"she said she loves me. and I won't give her to her brothers". and he change his position again facing right.

"but he said I love you soooo much! what if she doesn't come back anymore". Shikamaru keep asking himself and face front lying in bed. until he reminisce all the great memories they have been together. and he started to feel the pain inside him seeing his decision was kinda awkward until Shikamaru started to cry that he really can't control the pain and agony and seat down.

"what the fuck! why am I crying, that's for her own convenience right!? troublesome woman!". he keeps on talking to his self until she touches some metal things inside his pillow.

he got curious and when he pull and sees what is in it. then the tears from his eyes flows more rapidly faster than he thought when it's Temari's headgear inside his pillow. and he started to scream crying started to hit anything in his room again. more in pain just like when Asuma died.

while the years passed by. there is still Temari's headgear in his room. and he always sent too many messages to Temari to suna what happened with her. telling her he really misses her soo much.

until after years of waiting. Shikamaru kinda get curious why still his love hasn't responses to his letter.

until after shikamaru visited asuma's grave. he saw Naruto.. "hey! Tsunade calling you in hokage's lobby.".

"oh man! maybe that's Temari's letter! gotta go! fuck yeaah". Shikamaru said running sooo fast felt of like winning a jackpot until when he got over the hokage's lobby. and opens the door. he saw Tsunade and Shizune having a bad expression of faces.

"what is it Tsunade sama?, is it Temari's letter for me??". exciting face Shikamaru's response to them.

"no but it's a letter came from the Kazekage. read it". and he gaves it to Shikamaru. and he started to read

"Dear Shikamaru, I'm sorry to tell you this but Temari died from a mission after a one shinobi from mist hit him in the heart.". Shikamaru crawled and he don't know if he's going to believe it or not. he became speechless and like a paralyzed.

the other day around. he goes to Hokage's lobby carrying a bag. angrily shouted, "I wanna see the grave of Temari. I'm going to sunah!". he shouted. "No you cant! there's no other country allowed to visit her grave as what for Temari said. her last word is he wont let anyone visit her grave especially you. since he loves you sooo much" Tsunade said. Shikamaru started to cry and shouted of anger, "this is all my fault! damn it". until Shikaku, Ino and Chouji came comforting Shikamaru "let's go Shikamaru. let's go! accept it". 


	2. Chapter 2

after days pass by. while Shikamaru is still shocked of what happened. shiho came out in the library and saw Shikamaru seating in through those chairs.

"Shikamaru sama, how are you?".

at first call, Shikamaru doesn't answered. Shiho repeated it again and her voice seems getting lower and lower as it goes, "Shika, how are you?".

until for the third time. Shikamaru answered "what is it Shiho?".

and Shiho's inner is sooo happy and begin to blush. "Shika, I heard Temari's dead can we..". until Shikamaru stopped Shiho for what she will say and think an idea.

"Shiho, come with me.". and he pulled Shiho's hand.

they go in an empty room. "Shikamaru, what will you do for me?". Shiho is blushing sooo much.

"Shiho, close the door!". Shikamaru signed

Shiho started to blush more, can you repeat it sir. and started to smile like she's in cloud 9.

"I said close the door,". Shikamaru repeat it.

"shika, are you trying to plan bad for me". Shiho answered and blushed morer.

Shikamaru looked at her, and stand up going to the door. and he started to closed it.

Shiho start thinking very badly "oh my god! he's going to rape me. what should I do. should I let him or not". until Shikamaru is infront of her.

"what do you want shi... shiiiikkkaaaa..". Shiho says kinda with kind of scared feelings.

"I need your help Shiho!". and Shikamaru started to show a very emotional face.

Shiho smile turns down. and her inner gets angry "what the fuckkK!!!!! I thought youre gona rape me. damn it!".

"shiho, can you search for a file on how Temari died?". Shikamaru said until he started to cry again.

Shiho feel so sad about Shikamaru. "don't worry, I will!".

the next day. Shiho give information about Temari in library. "as for sunah files, Temari got killed by a one mist man named shin. brother of Sai". Shiho explained

"how do she dies". Shikamaru asked and his face frown again,

"that guy uses the jutsu of old mizukage, mei frozen to stab Temari's heart". Shiho explained again.

"last question. do Temari really died since she doesn't wanted to show her grave to me?". Shikamaru responses.

"Shika, it's been 1 year pass by, forgot about her. and as for what my researches is. she really died. all the sunagukare knows it that the wind princess died because of that. I don't know why his brother doesn't want you to show his grave and doesn't want you to visit sunah. just forget her. there's many girls around who loves you. look shikamaru, youre still young. your now 18". and Shiho started to put her faces closer to Shika.

until when she started to kiss shikamaru. Shikamaru declined and stop her.

"I'm sorry". and walk out away from Shiho.

Shiho feels sooo embarass for what she done.

after 9 years pass by. Shikamaru let his beard grow on his chain, and Kurenai started to give birth of Asuma's baby. and Shikamaru is the sensie and stop being a ninja. Chouji and Ino is going to get married, that's why they have invited Shikamaru for their weddings day.

most of Shikamaru's friends are now with couple, except for him and Lee. they are still single

"Men, what the hell happened to you. do you want to end up being a bachelor. youre 27 already". Kiba asked, and Naruto, Neji came smiling.

"Our group leader should need a girl right! look! you got the looks and the brain Shikamaru". they are teasing Shikamaru. until Chouji came."Shikamaru, they are right. you should have a girlfriend". and Ino surprisedly came and hugged Chouji. "yeah shika-kun".

"No, thanks guys! I'm fine. woman are just troublesome". and slowly Shikamaru walked away to refrain from those teased friends.

"damn! troublesome still stands for Temari". Kiba say. and the four guys nods again.

Ino followed Shikamaru. "hey! Shika-kun, wait".

Shikamaru faced Ino "what? teasing me too?".

"no! I just wanna help you out! since me and Chouji are married. we decide to search information about the guy named shin. group anbu including Sai will go through Mist to captured him". Ino says.

until Shikamaru go home rushly. and then search for some Anbu suits.

"Shikamaru, I know where you are going.". Shikaku appeared suddenly to Shikamaru telling those word.

"Dad! this is my wish, to revenge for Temari's death". Shika's response

"Just be careful! that shin guy was sooo powerful! as what I've heard. he get all his powers to Kabuto. so I wish for your luck!".

Shikamaru doesn't care of what his dad say's until when he pass out, Shikaku hugged him. "I love you son! good luck!, I know you waited for this for 9 years". "I will kill that guy for killing my girl! until death do". Shikamaru said and go.

he rushly go through the hokages room were Naruto is the hokage. "damn! I'm happy for you Shikamaru. so I hope if you kill that person, you will change your life pathway. being a bachelor sucks Shikamaru! and shameful for a shinobi".

"stop teasing me or else I'm gonna tell Sakura that you still dating Hinata". Shikamaru say's teasing too smiling.

"damn it! try it!". Naruto said shouting angrily

until Shikamaru pass over Kurenai's house.

"Mom, it's Shikamaru sensie". Asuku said. the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai.

suddenly Kurenai came out smoking cigarette. "so I heard youre going with the team Sai now".

"yes, kurenai-sama". Shikamaru answered her.

"do you wanna smoke cig before you go on that mission". Kurenai offer,

"No thanks, Temari doesn't want me to smoke". and then SHikamaru go through his way.

Kurenai smiled over Shikamaru while Shikamaru go. "good luck kid".

until when the group of 6 Anbu including Shikamaru and Sai step over the big gate of Konoha. Shikamaru started to feel the breeze and reminisce everything about Temari.

the last time he step into the big gate of konoha was when he gives Temari on her suna brothers that's why Shikamaru feel the agony again and suddenly, there's like some wind whispered. voice of a woman whispered on his ears "I love you! dont let him get you". until Shikamaru got shocked and looked all over the place.

"are all the anbu's are boys". Shikamaru asked

Sai answered him "yes why?". Shikamaru just smile "nothing". then he started to whisper "I know that's you! I love you too. you can leave peacefully now after this mission is finished". and the breeze of wind came through them again. and his tears started to fall. "I miss you soo much Temari".

while they are on their way. smooth pass of the wind is getting over them showing direction were Shikamaru is following it.

Shikamaru feels like Temari is with him whenever that wind pass through them.

they keep on traveling. even though Shikamaru is not an Anbu, it seems she used his brains again after he stop being a ninja. until they saw a light, and then they go.

it's a perfect timing that Shin is going to kill Gaara like how he kills Temari using the Mizukage jutsu. until Shikamaru get soooo angry and rapidly used his shadow. and Gaara got shocked.

he slowly faced to Shikamaru. the last time he sees Shikamaru was on the gate of Konoha. and he begin to thank Shikamaru. and Started to use his jutsu "Sabaku kyu!". and Shin started to smashed by Gaara's palm sand.

Kankuro came.

"What the fuck!". and he let out his puppet to kill Shikamaru until Gaara stopped his puppet using his sand. and Shikamaru stop dodge.

"Kankuro, he saved my life". Gaara say's.

Kankuro slowly turn to Shikamaru. and due to it. slowly he started to cry and hugged Shikamaru. "whenever I see you. I remember Temari". Kankuro said crying. Shikamaru answered "come on! stop being a cry baby! your too old".

until the wind breeze through them again. "I love you my brother in-law"

when they go! Sai faced through his brothers grave. "I'm sorry brother". (lol!).

the Anbu including Sai and Shikamaru visited Suna for the last time.

until Gaara let Shikamaru showed and visited Temari's grave.

(the song "Good Life" by OneRepublic started to play in this scene! bleh XD)

Shikamaru slowly walks through Temari's grave while holding Temari's headgear. and slowly his tears fall and talk. "atleast now Temari. youre free. I hope your happy now from where you are now. it's been 11 years I stayed vulnerable. atleast now, your free".

Until a one voice of a boy called Shikamaru. "Are you my real father!".

Shikamaru got shocked and got his eyes open big.

until he turn his head back slowly and saw this one kid who really looks like him, in the way how his hair tied up. everything.

Shikamaru looked at the boy foot to head and when he sees the eyes of the boy. just really looks like the eyes of Temari. Until Kankuro came and touches the shoulder of the boy.

"yes Shikamaru, if youre thinking the same way. she is Temari's son, and his yours. Temari named him shikakun".

until Shikamaru shockedly smiled and the boy run over him and hugged him sooo tight.

"that's the reason why we didn't let you see Temari's grave. since we love this kid soo much! we take care of him whenever her mom died. until now that he growed up. but now, it's time to give him to you since you are his real father Shikamaru. you can bring him to konoha now if you want". Kankuro and Gaara says full of smile and tears fall.

while Shikamaru is straightly being hugged by his son and still holding Temari's headgear. he closes his eyes slowly and and whispered "thank you so much Temari!". and slowly feels the wind breeze again. until he sees Temari's soul getting up in the sky with the smile she showed to him when she saved him with Tayuya. and then Shikamaru heart came deeper again and tears fall into his eyes.

after next next day. Naruto, Neji and Kiba came again to tease Shikamaru.

"man! youre still a bachelor,". and Shikamaru responses "even though I'm a bachelor. I still have a son. but you guys! tsk! no kids, I feel pity on you guys!". and Shikakun came hugging Shikamaru.

the four guys was totally shocked and became paralyzed.

Chouji and Ino saw them and smile.

the end. lol! 


End file.
